Love Is Friendship
by Raekyuminnie
Summary: Cho sungmin, gadis kecil yang baru saja menginjak usia 8 tahun mendapati surat dari ibunya, Hyun Ah, yang telah lama meninggal. Isi suratnya dia harus mencari cinta sejati sang appa, Cho Kyuhyun. Dalam surat itu juga tertulis kisah yang cinta rumit antara Cho Kyuhyun, HyunAh , dan juga Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin ? siapakah dia? Sanggupkah cho sungmin mewujudkan permintaan sang umma.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**** Love Is Friendship**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance , Family**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )**

**Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )**

**Kim HyunA as Cho HyunA ( yeoja )**

**Crhistina Fernandes Lee as Cho sungmin ( yeoja)**

**Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle as Gui xian ( namja )**

**Beberapa cast pendukung**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning :**** cerita ini diadaptasi oleh film bollywood kuch – kuch hota hai. Jika ada kemiripan ini memang disengaja. Namun ada bagian yang berbeda. **** Typos,****Geje ,**** genderswitch. cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Cho sungmin, gadis kecil yang baru saja menginjak usia 8 tahun mendapati surat dari ibunya, Hyun Ah, yang telah lama meninggal. Isi suratnya dia harus mencari cinta sejati sang appa, Cho Kyuhyun. Dalam surat itu juga tertulis kisah yang cinta rumit antara Cho Kyuhyun, HyunAh , dan juga Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin ? siapakah dia? Sanggupkah cho sungmin mewujudkan permintaan sang umma..**

**Klik and read please!**

**::****: ****Love Is Friendship :::**

**Cinta adalah persahabatan**

**Yang terjalin dengan indahnya**

**Yang hidup bersama karena adanya kau dan aku**

**Cinta adalah persahabatan**

**Dimana sejauh kita berlari**

**Kita akan saling meraih **

**Sejauh kita terperosok jatuh**

**Kita akan saling mengobati**

**Sejauh langit memisah**

**Kita akan saling mencari**

**Cinta adalah persahabatan**

**Yang turut mengikat kita**

**Karena Cinta adalah persahabatan**

**Maukah jadi sahabatku?**

**Sahabat terakhir untuk hidup dan cintaku**

**Chapter 1**

Teeetttt…. Treeeet

Bunyi terompet bertalu. Pertanda adanya sebuah perayaan. Rumah yang sebelumnya hanya sebuah ruangan biasa kini tersulap seperti taman hiburan anak-anak. Sekumpulan anak-anak sedang berlari, bermain, bahkan saling bercanda. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang indah. Penuh warna dan juga balon warna-warni . tak lupa hiasan gantung turut serta. Kue tart yang lumayan tinggi untuk seukuran anak-anak itu sangat indah. Dengan cream putih dan pink membentuk rangkaian yang indah. Beberapa anak yang lewat dengan jail mencolek-colek cream dibagian bawah. Mereka menjilatnya dengan semangat. Dipuncak kue ada patung boneka Barbie yang cantik dengan angka 8 yang merupakan lilin. Setelah itu lilin warna-warni kecil mengitarinya. Ah indahnya!

" Mari kita sambut yang lagi senang karena ulang tahun, Cho Sungmiiinnn" teriakan sang MC diiringi tepukan tangan para undangan. Diatas tangga turunlah gadis manis dengan ikatan warna-warni dikedua rambutnya. Dia hanya memakai baju kaos putih biasa bergambar hello kitty. Dipadukan pula dengan rok mini berwarna pink. Tak lupa dengan sepatu kets putih pink. Sebuah rompi jeans menambah kesan sporty. Dengan riasan yang tipis semakin memunculkan sosok imut dalam balutan style sporty. Sang gadis kecil didampingi seorang wanita yang tidak kalah cantik. Dengan gaun merah yang ketat membentuk body dengan heels yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek. Bahkan jika kalian menebak umurnya 30an maka kalian salah besar. Mungkin umurnya kini telah mencapai setengah abad lebih. Namun kecantikan alaminya benar-benar sanggup memanipulasi umur. Setelah menapaki tangga terakhir, gadis kecil yang bernama sungmin itu lalu berlari menuju seorang pria dengan kemeja berwarna cream dengan dasi yang dibiarkan berantakan berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

" Appaaaa.." Teriaknya sangat senang. Pria tadi memeluk lalu menggendong sungmin dengan erat diciuminya pipi dan seluruh wajah sungmin dengan gemasnya, tak lupa kecupan kecil dibibirnya.

"Kyuhyun, bawa sungmin kemari." Pinta wanita yang tadinya mendampingi sungmin ditangga

"Ne umma, cha, baby ayo tiup lilin" kyuhyun sang appa lalu membawa sungmin kehadapan kue tart. Diturunkannya sungmin dari gendongannya. Tak dipungkiri bawa dia merasa lelah menggendong sang anak yang mulai berat itu.

_Saengil chukkae hamnida.. Saengil chukka hamnida.. Saranghana uri sungmin. Saengil chukka hamnida…_

_Happy birthday to tou.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday, happy birthday…_

_Happy birthday sungmin…_

Dan lagu ulang tahun dengan dua bahasa pun mulai mengalun. Sungmin sesekali berbalik menengadah menghadap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengelus kepala sang anak pelan. Saat acara tiup lilin sungmin merengek minta gendong karena kuenya yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tentu saja ini ulah sang nenek, cho heechul si wanita cantik itu. Dia terlalu bersemangat menyambut ulang tahun cucu tunggalnya itu.

"Make a wish baby" kata kyuhyun . seketika sungmin menutup matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat tak bisa menahan untuk mencium pipi sang anak. Diciumi pipinya lembut.

' Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang baik buat sungmin. Tuhan, sungmin pengen punya umma. Apa boleh? Kabulkan ya tuhan..!' pinta sungmin dalam hati. Setelah itu dia mulai meniup lilin berbentuk angka delapan itu.

Piuhhh..

Asap tipis-tipis mulai mengudara seakan menerbangkan impian sungmin menuju tuhan. Dengan semangat luar biasa dia lalu momtong kue ukang tahunnya.

"Kue pertamanya untuk siapa nih?" Tanya MC

Tanpa babibu sungmin menyodorkan kue enak itu kedalam mulut kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun sedikit tersedak. Anaknya ini mewaris gen kejahilannya. Sedangkan sang anak hanya cekikikan

"Sungmin gak boleh begitu. "tegur heechul. Tapi heechul juga turut menertawakan kejailan cucunya.

' Hah, dia semakin evil saja. Gen evil memang susah dipisahkan' gerutu heechul dalam hati.

**::****:**** Love Is Friendship :::**

Setelah acara tiup lilin dan juga potong kue tart, Sungmin lalu berbaur menuju teman-temannya di pesta. Tapi matanya terus berpendar seakan mencari seseorang

'Dimana sih dia? Awas saja kalau dia gak datang aku bakalan ngambek' sungmin menusuk-nusuk kue yang dipegangnya kasar. Dia sedang kesal. Pasalnya sahabatnya yang luar biasa lebih evil darinya tak kunjung datang. Padahal dia kan ingin bersama dalam pestanya. Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju sang appa.

"Appa, Zhoumi ahjusshi gak kesini yah appa.?" Tanya sungmin . mulutnya sedikt mengerucut

"Ada yang rindu dengan evil kecil rupanya. Sabar ya aegyi. Kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau ahjusshi tiangmu itu ngaret bukan main. Bahkan karetnya udah melar. Mungkin mereka lagi dijalan." Jelas kyuhyun sambil mengingat wajah temannya yang tak pernah jauh dari kata makanan itu.

" Tapi kapan sampainya? Acaranya keburu selesai appa.." rajuk sang anak.

" Mungkin besok" canda kyuhyun sambil menyentil hidung sungmin

" Yaaa appa itu sangat lama"

Tak lama setelah itu. Suara teriakan kencang dari pintu membuat semua orang terkejut

" CHENGMIIIIINNNN" seorang bocah laki-laki seusia sungmin berlari menju sungmin tanpa mempedulikan kekagetan orang lain. Bocah yang termasuk golongan tampan itu mengenakan baju kaos hitam dengan jaket berwarna biru. Rambutnya sedikit di beri gel. Gayanya sungguh keren.

" Chengmin mianhe.." kata bocah itu setelah berhadapa dengan sungmin yang kini digendong kyuhyun. Sungmin membuang muka

" Gui xian telat. Sungmin marah" haha ternyata sungmin beneran marah

" Salahkan appaku chengmin. Dia saja yang telat bersiap karena keasyikan nonton. Ayolah, masa marah sih, chengmin gak seru" bocah yang bernama Gui Xian itu menarik kaki sungmin yang dipanggilnya chengmin itu untuk turun dari gendongan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti lalu menurunkan sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri seorang pria dan wanita yang merupakan orang tua dari bocah bernama ui Xian itu.

" Telat lagi hyung. Liat mereka berantem lagi" ujar kyuhyun. Orang yang dipanggil hyung itu hanya menyengir.

" Haha biarkan saja. Sebentar mereka baikan lagi. Sungmin dan xian emang sering begitu kan?" kata zhoumi .

" Aku kesana dulu ne oppa. Aku mau ngasih selamat buat sungmin" istri zhoumi yang bernama liu xian hua yang lebih akrab dipanggil henly itu lalu menuju sungmin dan xian yang terlihat masih cekcok

"Sudahlah baby. Jangan berantem. Ini ada kado dari ahjumma dan ahjusshi. Selamat ulang tahun yah sungmin" henly lalu memeluk dan mencium sungmin dengan sayang. Sungmin yang memang sangat senang menerima pelukan itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak lama zhoumi pun datang

" Mianhe ne baby, ahjusshi telat" kata zhoumi

" Ne ahjusshi gwenchana" kata sungmin dengan memeluk zhoumi

" Huh giliran appa dimaafkan. Dari tadi xian minta maaf gak dimaafkan. Pilih kasih. Padahal yang salah kan appa" gerutu xian di belakang zhoumi. Suaranya memang pelan tapi tetap saja masih kedengaran

" Hahaha.. hey boy. Jangan ngambek begitu" ujar zhoumi " appakan memang hebat" lanjutnya lagi

" Oke sungmin maafkan tapi kadonya mana?" Tanya sungmin. Gui xian memang datang dengan tangan kosong

" Bawa hadiahkan?" Tanya sungmin sedikit ketus

" Bawa!" kata Gui xian semangat

" Mana?" Tanya sungmin lagi

" Tadaaaa…" xian hanya berputar-putar. Mebuat semua orang terheran-heran

" Henly , anakmu belum gilakan?" Tanya heechul kepada henly

" Yah, jumma kok ngomong gitu sih" gerutu henly tak terima . begitu kan, xian adalah putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku lah hadiahnya" kata xian

" Huh dasar pelit.. Gui xian pelit. Sahabat yang memalukan. " gerutu sungmin mengundang tawa semua orang.

Pesta kembali berjalan dengan meriah. Sungmin dan xian terlihat sesekali bergabung dengan temannya. Sedangkan para orang yang pernah mengecap usia muda itu terlihat duduk santai di sebuah sofa

" Umma ambilkan minuman ne" tawar heechul

" Ne, umma gomawo" kata kyuhyun, zhoumi, dan henly kompak

" Sungmin terlihat begitu bahagia" kata kyuhyun pelan

" Ne aku bisa melihat itu semua. Andai saja saat ini hyuna bisa bersama kita" kata henly dengan nada pilu.

" Henly.. tenanglah. Kyuhyun lebih sedih daripada kita" tegur zhoumi

" Mianhe oppa, aku malah bicara begitu" sesal henly

" Ne gwenchana henly-ah. Kau benar, andai saja hyuna ada disini kebahagian sungmin pasti akan lebih berlipat ganda. Tapi sungmin sendiri adalah harta dari hyuna yangsangat berharga bagiku. Aku kasihan dengan gadis kecilku itu. Meski tidak pernah berucap padaku, tapi aku yakin dia merasa iri dengan temannya yang lainnya yang bisa bersama dengan sang umma. Sedangkan dia. Hanya bisa memandang hyuna lewat foto saja. Aku.. aku merasa sebagai seorang appa yang tidak berguna!" jelas kyuhyun. Aura berubah menjadi melankolis. Setitik airmata kini berada dipinggir matanya. Siap turun namun segera ditahan kyuhyun dia tidak boleh menangis dihari bahagia putrinya.

" Mengapa tak cari umma lagi untuk sungmin, mungkin dengan begitu sungmin akan mendapat kasih sayang " usul zhoumi

" Tidak semudah itu, zhou. Kalian tau kan, aku dan sungmin hanya hidup berdua saja semenjak kelahirannya. Tidak akan mudah menerima seorang perempuan yang menjadi umma barumu. Dan kurasa belum ada yang cocok buatku dan sungmin. Apalagi sungmin akan takut memiliki ibu tiri. Aku tidak mau salah pilih. Meski pun tanpa umma, aku akan berusaha menjadi ibu buatnya"

" Tapi jelas kyu. Kau adalah seorang appa. Sekuat apapun kau mencoba menjadi figure seorangibu. Itu tak akan mudah. Sungmin butuh ibu yang sesungguhnya. Dia butuh itu. Kau tau, aku sering melihat sungmin menatap miris saat xian tiba-tiba memelukku. Dia butuh itu kyu' ujar henly cukup keras juga. Dia merasa sangat kasihan dengan gadis yang sudah diaggapnya anak itu

" Aku tak bisa" kata kyuhyun lagi. Keras kepala. Heechul baru saja bergabung sambil menyuruh pelayan menghidangkan minuman. Heechul yang sempat mendengar percakapan mereka turut berkata.

"Sudahlah henly. Pria dihadapannmu ini sungguh keras kepala. Umma sudah sering mengatakan hal serupa tapi responnya hanyalah, pernikahan itu dilakukan hanya sekali, umma sudah lelah. Apalagi umur umma tak akan lama lagi. Appa juga sudah mulai sakit, dan umma tentu focus mengurus appa. Umma hanya tak mau, sungmin kurang kasih sayang dan perhatian darimu kyu." Jelas heechul. Dibalik sosok cantiknya terselip sendu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan sang umma. Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri dia juga merasakan hal serupa. Dia juga takut jika kelak dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Bagaimana nasip anaknya itu? Dia ingin sungmin hidup denganlimpahan kasih dan cinta. Meski tanpa kehadiran hyuna. Namun dia tak mungkin asal memilih perempuan menjadi istrinya. Karena selamanya hanya hyuna istrinya seorang. Belum ada seseorang [un yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian dan juga dari mendiang istrinya hyuna. Dia belum bisa. Dia belum sanggup.

Kyuhyun terus menatap sungmin yang tersenyum bahagia. Bermain bersama guixian. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari sesosok wanita cantik dengan pakaian serba putih turut menyaksikan kyuhyun . setelah itu dilihatnya sungmin. Sosok itu pun tersenyum

' Bersabarlah kyuhyun. Tunggulah, aku akan mengembalikan kepadamu cintamu yang sesungguhnya. Kamu dan sungmin akan bahagia. Meski tanpa aku'

Sosok wanita bergaun putih itu pun menghilang bagaikan angin malam yang menyejukkan..

**::****:**** Love Is Friendship :::**

_**_To_Be_Continue_**_

_**Catatan kecil: **_

_**Hello semuaaa… **_

_**Hah, padahal multitalent belum kelar eh malah buat FF baru. Salah kan saja ide ini terus wara-wiri dikepala gara-gara saya liat video Kuch Kuch Hota Hai dari laptop teman yang emang penggemar india.**_

_**Saya gak tau ini namanya apa? Re-make atau apalah. Yang jelas saya meminjam atau memakai garis besar dari film tersebut yang saya kembangkan sendiri. Dan ada beberapa karakter yang tidak ada dalam film.**_

_**Waktu nonton itu aku malah kebayang kyumin. Awalnya mau buat yang yaoi tapi kayaknya feelnya kurang jadi dibuat GS. Lagian gak ada namja yang tomboy hahah :D *gubrakk… **_

_**Semoga FF ini bisa diterima**_

_**Selamat membaca dan mereview!**_

_**^ Raekyuminnie ^**_

_**Indonesia, 25 mei 2013**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**** Love Is Friendship**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance , Family**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Kim HyunA as Cho Hyuna (yeoja)**

**Crhistina Fernandes Lee as Cho sungmin (yeoja)**

**Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle as Gui xian (namja)**

**Beberapa cast pendukung**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning :**** cerita ini diadaptasi oleh film bollywood **_**Kuch – Kuch Hota Hai**_**. Jika ada kemiripan ini memang disengaja. Namun ada bagian yang berbeda. ****Bisa dibilang re-make.****Typos,****Geje ,**** genderswitch. cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Cho sungmin, gadis kecil yang baru saja menginjak usia 8 tahun mendapati surat dari ibunya, Hyun Ah, yang telah lama meninggal. Isi suratnya dia harus mencari cinta sejati sang appa, Cho Kyuhyun. Dalam surat itu juga tertulis kisah yang cinta rumit antara Cho Kyuhyun, HyunAh , dan juga Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin ? siapakah dia? Sanggupkah cho sungmin mewujudkan permintaan sang umma..**

**Klik and read please!**

**::****:**** Love Is Friendship :::**

**Cinta adalah persahabatan**

**Yang terjalin dengan indahnya**

**Yang hidup bersama karena adanya kau dan aku**

**Cinta adalah persahabatan**

**Dimana sejauh kita berlari**

**Kita akan saling meraih **

**Sejauh kita terperosok jatuh**

**Kita akan saling mengobati**

**Sejauh langit memisah**

**Kita akan saling mencari**

**Cinta adalah persahabatan**

**Yang turut mengikat kita**

**Karena Cinta adalah persahabatan**

**Maukah jadi sahabatku?**

**Sahabat terakhir untuk hidup dan cintaku**

**Chapter 2**

**Previous :**

Kyuhyun terus menatap sungmin yang tersenyum bahagia. Bermain bersama guixian. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari sesosok wanita cantik dengan pakaian serba putih turut menyaksikan kyuhyun . setelah itu dilihatnya sungmin. Sosok itu pun tersenyum

'bersabarlah kyuhyun. Tunggulah, aku akan mengembalikan kepadamu cintamu yang sesungguhnya. Kamu dan sungmin akan bahagia. Meski tanpa aku"

Sosok wanita bergaun putih itu pun menghilang bagaikan angin malam yang menyejukkan..

**Next :**

Suasana pesta telah senyap pertanda pesta telah berakhir. Para manusia yang menyebut mereka tua berdiri diambang pintu. Keluarga Zhoumi nampak berpamitan. Namun dimanakah bocah tampan mereka? Si cantik Cho pun tak ada.

" Kyu, aku titip Xian yah. Anak itu kalau sudah bertemu dengan Sungmin susah lepasnya. Dia bahkan melupakan ummanya ini." Gerutu Henly. Nampak dia kesal diduakan oleh putra semata wayangnya itu. Malam ini Gui Xian memutuskan bermalam dirumah Chengmin alias Sungmin. Saat ini mereka memang libur dari sekolah.

" Tenang saja Henly Gui Xian akan aman terkendali di rumah Cho Heechul. Kalian pulanglah. Zhoumi bahkan sudah tak berhenti menguap" nyonya Cho itu menepis kekhawatiran Henly. Zhoumi menggamit lengan Henly. Berharap sang yeoja yang telah dinikahinya 8 tahun ini dan memberikan anak yang luar biasa nakal itu tenang.

" Baiklah Umma, Kyu kami pulang. Aku akan menjemput xian lusa. Annyeong" mobil Zhoumi dan Henly melaju kencang keluar dari halaman rumah luas milik keluarga Cho.

" Setelah ini, kalian beristirahatlah." Titah Heechul kepada beberapa maid dirumahnya.

" Kau juga Kyu, jaga kesehatanmu. Aku tau kerjaan mu banyak tapi lihat kau malah mulai kurus. Direktur Cho yang kurang gizi." Heechul mulai memberikan wejangan yang malah disambut tawa oleh kyuhyun

" Meski kurus dan kurang gizi, anakmu ini tetap mempesona umma. Hahhha"

Mari kita lewati saja adegan umma-aegya itu. Kita melangkah menuju kamar dengan pintu yang dihiasi sebuah foto yeoja manis yang beaegyo, Cho Sungmin.

" Aku buka yang itu yah min" Xian terlihat antusias membantu Sungmin untuk membuka kadonya. Berbagai bentuk kotak dengan bungkusan warna-warni menggunung. Gui xian dan juga Sungmin asyik membuka kado tersebut. Bahkan sampah hasil robekan bungkusan terlihat mulai tersebar kemana-mana. Salahkan saja Gui xian yang tak berperasaan merobek danmembuang

" Yippi… dapat Barbie" teriak Sungmin senang. Xian hanya mencibir melihat Sungmin yang sangat senang mendapat boneka berbaju pink itu.

" kenapa kadonya rata-rata boneka sih. Tidak ada yah kaset game, psp, atau robotan gitu biar bisa dimainin ama aku" gerutu Xian. Dasar bocah. Yang ultahkan Sungmin pantas saja kalau dia mendapat boneka dan hal-hal berbau pink. Sungmin hanya acuh membuat Xian kesal. Dia tanpa sengaja menendang tumpukan kado yang belum dibuka Sungmin

"GUI XIAN… HATI-HATI!" teriak Sungmin kesal melihat kadonya jatuh berserakan. Bisa gawat kan kalau kado itu benda pecah belah. Ataukah berharga mahal. Rugikan dia.

" Mianhe Chengmin. Gak sengaja. Salahkan saja kado ini gak pindah. Padahalkan xian mau jalan!" gerutu Xian tanpa mau disalahkan. Mata Xian yang terlihat kesal seketika menuju sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu hanya berupa amplop putih pipih. Di ambilnya amplop putih itu lalu diperlihatkanlah kepada Sungmin.

" Chengmin lihat deh. Ada kado yang gak modal. Masak cuman amplop" kata Xian dengan nada mengejek. Sungmin lalu merebut amplop itu.

" iya yah. Padahal yang lain kadonya besar-besar" kata Sungmin. Ada kekecewaan . dia kan berharap kado yang mahal-mahal. Tapi rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat sungmin membuka amplop itu. Dilihatnya masih ada amplop didalamnya

" lah? Amplop lagi?" Tanya xian. Sungmin lalu membuka amplop itu.

" eh chengmin ada nama pengirimnya nih didepan" kata xian yang telah merebut amplop itu. Mereka lalu melihat nama pengirim

"Cho Hyuna!" kata mereka dengan membulatkan mata. Sungmin langsung mengambil amplop itu. Diraihnya kertas yang ada didalamnya. Lumayan tebal. Karena bukan hanya selembar kertas tapi lebih. Mata sungmin berkaca-kaca. Ini surat dari Cho Hyuna, ummanya.

'umma' kata it uterus digumamkan sungmin dalam hati. Xian yang melihat airmata yang tumpah dari bola mata lentik itulalu berinisiatif untuk merangkul pelan Sungmin. Dia tau pasti sahabat kesayangannya ini sangat sedih sekaligus senang mendapat surat dari ibunya. Ibu yang selama ini hanya di ketahui namanya saja.

" tenanglah chengmin. Kita baca saja ne." kata xian menenagkan sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk sambil menghapus linangan airmatanya itu.

**Sungmin / Chengmin PoV**

_**Teruntuk anakku tersayang**_

_**Cho sungmin**_

_**Annyeonghaseyo.. haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri? Naneun Cho Hyuna imnida. Haha iya sayang ini umma. Bagaimana kabarmu saying? Kalau kau membaca suratini umma yakin sekarang umurmu 8 tahun. Saengil chukkae aegyi. Mianhe umma tidak bisa terus disampingmu. Tidak melihat perkembanganmu. Tapi umma sangat menyayangimu. Apa appa merawatmu?**_

Aku membaca surat umma. Umma lucu. Dia malah memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Tentu saja aku tau namamu umma. Xian juga berceloteh tentang hal demikian. Tentu saja appa merawatku. Aku jatuh saja dia panic setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau aku mati, tentu saja appa akan terjun saking menyayangiku.

_**Umma yakin sekarang kau menjadi gadis yang cantik. **_

" ahjumma.. chengmin tidak cantik. Dia menyebalkan" aku menjitak kepala xian yang seenaknya memutus ucapanku. Dia malah mengejekku

" diam.. aku memang cantik umma. Xian aja yang sirik" kataku. Kulanjutkan lagi surat umma.

_**Umma tau itu. Kamu adalah anak cho kyuhyun dan cho hyuna jadi harus cantik. Dan pastinya baik hati. Kamu baik hatikan baby? Umma berharap sungmin menjadi anak yang cantik dan baik. Tau tidak, umma sampai merinding saat pertama kali melihat wajah sungmin. Putih mulus dan gembul. Umma beruntung memilikimu nak. Umma bahagia memberikan malaikat seperti dirimu untuk appamu. Apa appa masih sering kentut sembarangan?**_

" iya ahjumma.. sering. Kyu jusshi jorok. Xian selalu jadi korbannya" gerutu xian. Aku tertawa membenarkan perkataan xian. Appa memang raja kentut.

Sementara itu dikamar lain

" huatchiiii…." Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca sebuah buku malah bersin-bersin

"sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku" pikirnya.

_**Pasti masihkan? Appa memang suka begitu. Ku harap kamu tidak keracunan baby. Lain kali kalau appa kentut lagi sembarangan, pegang saja kakinya. Appamu akan kegelian walau hanya di pegang kakinya. Tapi itu jadi rahasia kita berdua arachi?**_

" rahasia kita bertiga umma. Soalnya ada makhluk gak jelas turut dengerin surat umma" kata ku berniat mengejek xian

" biarkan saja" cuek xian. Dasar evil.

_**Chagi. Umurmu sekarang adalah 8 tahun. Seperti umma pada umumnya, umma harap anak umma bisa bahagia dan sukses. Belajarlah yang rajin nak. Gantungkan cita-citamu setinggi bintang. Umma akan bangga nak. Appa mu juga akan bangga.**_

_**Sungmin sayang. Umma menulis surat ini bukan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Umma rasa kamu akan mengerti di usia mu yang ke 8 ini. Umma akan membagi cerita padamu tentang sebuah kisah dimana ada cinta dan juga persahabatan. Kisah indah yang yang telah tertulis dibuku takdir. Kisah antara Kim Hyuna, Cho Kyuhyun, Dan juga Lee Sungmin.**_

" haaaahh? Lee sungmin?" teriakku dan xian tanpa sadar saling berpandangan.

*pasang sabuk pengaman kita akan menuju lorong waktu menuju 10 tahun yang lalu*

**Flashback 10 tahun yang lalu**

**-Normal pov-**

Dduk.. ddukk..

Sebuah bola basket terlihat memantul diruangan olahraga sebuah kampus terkenal , SJELF UNIVERSITY. Bola itu memantul dengan kasar dan cepat. Diiringi langkah yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Bola yang tadinya memantul kini diarahkan kedalam ring. Dan

Bushhh…

Masuk begitu saja kedalam ring.

" yeahhh!" orang yang tadinya memasukkan bola itu melonjak kegirangan.

" berhentilah berteriak seperti orang gila lee sungmin" terdengar gerutuan dari namja yang sedari tadi duduk disebuah kursi. Tangannya asyik membaca buku kalkulus.

" kau yang berhenti cho kyuhyun. Lepaslah buku matematika bodohmu itu. Lalu kita bermain bersama" kata seorang namja bernama lee sungmin. Dilihat dari dandanannya kita akan mudah menebak kalau dia adalah seorang namja. Celana treining khas anak olahragawan. Rambut yang tertutupi topi. Langkah yang besar dan cepat. Baju kaos yang kini basah olah keringat. Dan jangan lupa permen karet yang meletup dimulutnya. Dia bahkan kasar dan sangar. Sebuah kaki berhasil mendarat disebelah kyuhyun. Namja itu menatap kyuhyun garang

" ayolah" kata sungmin menarik kyuhyun

" aku tidak mau" kyuhyun tak menyerah dia bertahan dikursinya

" kau ini namja atau bukan sih? Payah!" ejek sungmin

" Yaaa! Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku. Kau ini gaya beringasan, berantakan, doyannya main basket. Lee sungmin ingat, kau ini yeoja bukan namja" teriak kyuhyun kesal.

Wait. Wait. Apa tadi yang kyuhyun katakan? Yeoja? Jadi orang yang kasar ini yeoja? Oh tidak mungkin

" yeoja atau bukan, lawan aku payah!" kata sungmin lagi. Dibukanya topinya kasar. Sontak rambut yang tertutupi tadi keluar sempurna. Rambut hitam legam pendek sebahu sepertinya menegaskan bahwa sang namja tadi adalah benar-benar yeoja. Sepertinya kita lupa melihat wajah sungmin lebih teliti. Jika dilihat lebih spesifik maka kita akan menemukan tanda-tanda yeoja. Bibir merah mereka dengan bentuk M. mata indah seperti serigala menatap tajam. jangan lupakan Hidungnya yang mancung. Jika dilihat dia memang cocok menjadi yeoja tapi kenapa dandanannya seperti preman pasar begitu.

" aku bukan payah!" kyuhyun lalu memasuki lapangan. Berkali-kali dicobanya untuk merebut bola yang di dribel sungmin. Sungmin hanya tertawa mengejek

" ambil kalau bisa!" kata sungmin

Bush

Entah bola keberapa yang sungmin masukkan kedalam ring tak berdosa itu. Kyuhyun yang kelelahan lalu memilih untuk duduk dilantai

"tuh kan payah. Segini aja udah lelah." Sungmin terus mengejek kyuhyun sambil mendribel bolanya. Kyuhyun yang kesal menarik kaki sungmin yang lewat dihadapannya.

Brukk

"wadaw. Sakit pabbo!' teriak sungmin tidak terima

" berhentilah bermain ming. Temani aku duduk" ucap kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mendelik malas.

" ahh lelahnya!" kyuhyun yang memang kecapean memilih untuk tiduran dip aha sungmin.

"jadi kau menyuruhku duduk cuman untuk hal begini. Oh C'mon,, dasar pengganggu" sungmin yang mengomel tapi tangannya memainkan rambut kyuhyun.

" dasar! Kau itu yeoja tapi tenaga sekuat baja. " keluh kyuhyun

Yah mereka adalah cho kyuhyun dan lee sungmin. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka. Mascot kampus yang terkenal. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sangat pintar dalam bidang pendidikan. Sedangkan sungmin adalah preman kampus yang kuat namun meiliki hati yang baik. Kyuhyun memiliki fisik yang lemah. Jika saja disekolah lain mungkin saja dia akan sering mengalami pembullyan tapi di SJELF University seujung kuku pun tak ada yang berani untuk mengganggu kyuhyun. Jika terjadi maka akan berhadapan dengan lee sungmin. Meski yeoja dia malah adalah ketua KPK. Komunitas Preman Kampus. Persahabatan diantara keduanya terjalin begitu indah. Sejak awal masuk kampus. Sungmin berhasil membantu kyuhyun yang menjadi korban bully senior. Dengan berani sungmin melawan senior yang mempermainkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memiliki penyakit asma bawaan sejak lahir. Tapi para senior bejat itu malah membiarkannya sesak disaat asmanya kambuh., dan kurang ajarnya mereka merampas inhaler kyuhyun.

" gwenchanayo?" sungmin terlihat panic melihat wajah kyuhyun orang yangbaru saja di tolongnya menarik nafas putus-putus

" hey, kamu kenapa? " pekik sungmin

' bisa bahaya jika orang ini mati dihadapanku' pikir sungmin

" haa.. ahh.. has… mhaa. Khu. Kham buh… " ujar kyuhyun dengan upaya keras dia tengah terduduk di jalanan. Memang dada sambil berusaha mempertahankan oksigen didadanya.

" what? Asma? Omona.. bagaimana ini aku harus ngapain., aduh bagaimana.. huwaaa…" sungmin berteriak tambah panic. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat inhaler kyuhyun. Diamblinya lalu dipakaikan padanya.

"gwenchana?" Tanya sungmin penasaran. Matnyaa memasang wajah penuh Tanya.

" ne gwenchana tuan. Gomawo yo" kata kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang saat itu juga mengira sungmin namja. Salahkan saja dandanan sungmin yang jauh dari batas nalar. Celana jenas dengan robekan. Baju kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak. Dan bikin kyuhyun memantapkan hati adalah potongan rambut makhluk dihadapannya. Rambut yang di biarkan sedikit plontos disebelah( ingat rambut sungmin di zaman don't don).

" haha tuan? Kurasa lebih baik memanggil sungmin. Lee sungmin" sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya yang disambut baik kyuhyun

" cho kyuhyun"

" baiklah cho kyuhyun, sampai jumpa nanti" sungmin pun berlalu dihadapannya

Keesokan harinya kyuhyun hamper saja jatuh pingsan saat mendapat fakta bahwa orang yang menyelamatkannya kemarin, orang yang berkenalan dengannya, orang yang dipanggilnya tuan adalah seorang yeoja. Omaigatt! Dunia sudah menua.

" berhenti tertawa lee sungmin!" lagi-lagi kyuhyun berujar kesal. Mereka lagi membahas masa setiap pembahasan itu dimulai maka sungmin dengan senang hati akan menertawakan kyuhyun.

" lagi pula salahmu aku memanggilmu tuan. Rambut hilang sebelah" ujar kyuhyun

" aku kan hanya bereksperimen kyunie. Sesekali cobalah rambut modelku. Jangan hanya seperti ini saja. biasa…." Sungmin yang tadinya memainkan rambut kyuhyun kini menjambak membuat kyuhyun meringis.

Ming dan kyunie adalah nama panggilan akrab mereka. Dan hanya mereka berdua yang punya.

" kyuhyunnnn….!

" kyuhyun oppaaaaa saranghaeeeee!"

Suara teriakan merajalela dari arah luar gedung

" wah,, sang idola sudah dijemput fansnya. Mari pangeran, hamba akan mengantar pangeran menuju para putri diluar sana dengan selamat hahaha" sungmin tertawa keras melihat raut wajah kyuhyun

" kau ini payah tapi fansmu banyak. Berhentilah menjadi playboy dengan menjadikanku backup. Sudah banyak namja yang menegluh padaku, yeojachingunya terpesona oleh rayuanmu" jelas sungmin

" salah kan gen ku yang mempesona" bela kyuhyun

" dasar evil. Tapi aku yang harus melawan para namja chingu mereka."memang benar. Karena di bawah nama sungmin maka kyuhyun bebas dari amukan para namjachingu yeoja yang digoda kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan sahabatnya itu menekuni profesi playboy itu

" kyuhyun opppa!"

" wah gawat!" kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan sungmin di ruangan olahraga. Sungmin hanya tertawa sampai pada akhirnya segerombolan yeoja centil memasuki ruangan olahraga

" lee sungmin, kyuhyun oppa dimana?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang mungkin ketua KFC. Kyuhyun Fans Club.

" disana! Dia keluar lewat sana. Ayo cepat kejar dia. Katanya loh siapapun yang dapat dia bakalan dia ajakin ngedate. Dia lagi main catch me if you can.. hahahahaha" sungmin tak berhenti menertawai reaksi para yeoja yang langsung berlarian histeris.

" dasar. Kyuhyun sama bodohnya dengan fans nya. Like idol like fans kkkk~~"tawa sungmin sambil tetap asyik mendribel bolanya ke ring.

Busshhhh…

Suasana kampus hari ini lagi lumayan ramai. Bagaimana tidak ramai kalu saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Beberapa mahasiswa. berlalu lalang. Ada yang sambil bercerita bersama. Ada juga yang hanya asyik membaca buku di taman. Terlihat beberapa aktifitas lainnya.

Bapak kepala, kim hyun joong terlihat asyik berjalan sambil melihat para mahasiswanya. Beberapa kali dia menggeleng melihat tingkah mahasiswanya. Apalagi melihat para anggota KPK yang sedang asyik memalak beberapa mahasiswa berstatus namja cupu untuk di bully. Bapak kepala kim seperti mencari seseorang.

" hey, kau. Dimana lee sungmin?" Tanya bapak kepala kim.

" mungkin dikantin pak. Atau diruang olahraga. " respon yang ditanya

" paling sama kyuhyun pak. Tanya saja sama cewek-cewek disana mungkin mereka tau" ujar siswa lainnya. Bapak kepala kim ingin sekali menjitak siswa kurang ajarnya itu. Tapi dia segera melupakan kala mengingatreputasinya

" baiklah kalau begitu bawa lee sungmin keruanganku segera. Kalau tidak jangan harap masuk ke kampus ini lagi " kata bapak kepala kim sangar.

Bapak kepala kim kini telah ada di ruangannya. Didudukkannya pelan dirinya di kursi kekuasaannya. Di tangannya telah tergenggam foto gadis yang cantik yang sedang tersenyum. Nbapak kepala kim tersenyum

" chagiya, appa merindukanmu. Appa tak sabar untuk merayakan kembali nya dirimu di seoul. " kata bapak kepala kim

"permisi!" sungmin masuk keruang kepala

" bapak memanggil saya?" lanjutnya

" kemarilah' sungmin mengangguk dan mendekat. Mereka memang dekat. Bapak kepala kim sudah menganggap sungmin seperti putrinya sendiri. Itulah mengapa sungmin bebas melakukan hal apa saja dikampus ini. Selama dalam batas wajar.

" lihatlah. Ini putrid saya." Bapak kepala kim memperlihatkan foto ditangannya ke sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya

" wah anak bapak cantik juga. " puji sungmin tulus.

" iya, dia cantik seperti ibunya mirip. Dia kuliah di oxford university loh" bangga bapak kepala kim

" wuaah.. oxford? Keren!" sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

" lalu kenapa saya di panggil kemari?" tanyanya seakan sadar tujuannya kemari

" anak saya akan kembali besok dan mungkin lusa dia akan bergabung dikampus kita. Dia mungkin akan sulit bersosialisasi. Bapak mempercayakan dia padamu. Temani dia. Dan juga jaga dia. Dia putri saya satu-satunya. Kamu juga sudah bapak anggap seperti putri bapak. Jadi apa kau setuju sungmin-ah?" Tanya bapak kepala sekolah. Sungmin mengangguk. Menjaga anak kepala kim itu bukanlah tugas berat.

" oke pak. Tenang saja. selama lee sungmin ada semuanya beres. Anak bapak akan tenang, nyaman, dan damai selama dalam pengawasan saya. Hm, tapi namanya siapa ?"

" namanya hyuna. Kim Hyuna" jelas bapak kepala kim dengan tersenyum bijaksana.

**::****:**** Love Is Friendship :::**

_**_To_Be_Continue_**_

_**Chapter 2 datang. Mian kalau lama. Terima kasih yang sudah mereview. Maaf belum bisa membalas tapi tenang saja reviw nya sudah say abaca kok. Big thanks buat yang udah Read N Review.**_

_**Semoga masih bisa diterima khalayak.^^**_

_**Selamat membaca dan mereview!**_

_**^ Raekyuminnie ^**_

_**Indonesia, 04 juni 2013**_


End file.
